Counting The Months
by Miabia100
Summary: Emil Steilsson. Is there anything more I need to say? He was probably the most popular boy in school, a most wanted boyfriend as well as a target. But thats just how it starts, lets just say that karma's a bitch. (ICELAND X READER) ONESHOT.


**Counting the Months**

**(Iceland x Reader) **

**(I suggest listening to 'Tranquillezza for string' from OHSHC or Ouran High School Host Club If you want the full effect.)**

**One-shot! Entry for Wildheart63's "Darlian contest"**

"I'm sorry but I think we should break up."

"I'm sorry but things just aren't working out."

"I'm sorry but you just don't interest me anymore."

Even though I do this on a weekly basis you would expect me to know how to ignore it. If you think that you would be wrong. I try and ignore the pang in my heart telling me to apologize but I just cant do that. The apology behind the words 'I'm sorry' has empty meaning, I really just don't care.

I'd be lying to myself; the girls I walk away from don't mean anything to me. They're more like Advil? Or maybe a coping mechanism? They were originally there to help me get out of my modest state but that didn't seem to help because it progressively got worse. It would go from steadily dating for six months to a fling each week.

It even got to the point where I wouldn't even care about how we broke up or how it got to her, I would just start 'dating' someone else without feeling. Some would say that I'm cold and others would say that I'm just to much to handle, but in reality I have apathy for everything.

I think it started when I first moved here from Iceland a few years prier to this.

I was a nobody, an outcast to everyone; sure I was interesting for maybe a day but we have just about ever culture at this school. We go from Africans to Russians so a simple Icelandic like me would hold zero interest.

I'm sorry I forgot to properly introduce myself; I am Emil Steilsson, an Icelandic transfer student in my last year of high school. My only remaining family member is my older half brother from Norway, his name is Lukas Bondevik; he is bothersome and pesky although his lack of emotion is something I wish I could have. I have three other 'friends' if I can even call them that, Mathias, Berwald, and Tino; they seem to have nothing better to do because all that they like to do is either poke at my life or try and help me with my high school 'problem's.'

So tiresome.

But enough about me, lets get on with the story shall we?

"EMIL! Are you even listening to me?" My latest girlfriend who's name escapes me was yelling into my ear.

"Já" I said monotonously.

"Good! Well like I was saying blah and blah blah blah…" She just wouldn't stop talking it was like she was on steroids.

"I'm going to class, bye." Without even looking at her I started walking to my classroom.

Girls like her were annoying to say in the least but whatever.

I ignored the glares that I could just feel on my head from the surrounding population of the school.

"God what's his problem? Saying something like that to a girl like her? He should have kissed her or showed some affection to his girlfriend." I heard whispers coming from a few girls on my left.

"I mean he _is_ 'Icy the misfit.'" Oh, look at that a new name to add to the collection.

"But he's a _hot_ misfit hahaha!" I just sighed and continued to the room.

"Maybe I could make him change his ways, if you catch my drift…" Ugh, I may go through multiple people a week but I refuse to sleep with anyone. Especially whores. Sex is something I want to share with someone I actually love, even if that means I might end up dying a virgin.

I walked into the classroom and sat down by the window way in the back like I always did. The class started filling in and the silent room burst into life. I pulled out some headphones and a bag of black licorice and waited for the deadbeat teacher to walk in. God I can't wait to graduate and get on with my life.

I was barely paying attention when he started to talk about something pretty stupid.

"-, we have a new student joining us from (c/n), please be nice to her."

"Hello, my name is (f/n) (l/n) it is very nice to meet you." She bowed and sat in one of the empty seats in the front.

I decided to watch her instead of outside today; she was…interesting I decided to make her my next 'girlfriend.'

Before I knew it the last bell for the day had range and I had quickly got up and began following her to her locker.

She was chatting with one of the other students in my class, I think it was Lovino or something? Whatever it was it was Italian.

I decided to listen in closer.

"Yes Lovi I will be sure to wait for you." She knew him?

"Whatever ragazza just be sure not to be late like this time or I'll eat all the food." He smiled down at her.

"OK Lovi I already apologized for that, love you ciao." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

She was going out with that asshole? I was one too but this guy would yell profanities to anyone who looked at him the wrong way, but he was all talk.

I had decided to wait a few days before carrying out the procedure, try and find out what she likes and dislikes.

I glared at the ground in front of me, I hated dealing with girls who had boyfriends it was a pain in the ass. But who could resist someone like me? I was perfect and any girl would try and catch a date with me.

I was walking towards my house when I had heard honking coming from my side, I looked to the source and saw (f/n) she was frozen in fear. Without thinking I ran over to her and pushed her out of the way. God I'm stupid.

I heard screams and an ambulance truck before everything when black.

When I awoke it was bright outside, all that I could hear was what sounded like puffins? Puffins only live in Iceland so what the hell? My eyes had finally adjusted to the bright light and I could see snow-clad mountains as well as a large body of water in front of me.

Where am I?

I couldn't remember what had happened, all I remembered was my name and that I'm Icelandic. I started walking towards the water and dipped my boot clad foot into it was warm… wait boot? What the hell was I wearing? I looked at my reflection in the water; I had on a deep brown military jacket, a white dress shirt with a ribbon tie underneath, deep brown straight-legged pants, and white half-laced boots; as well as a pair of white gloves.

Just who the hell was I?

I took deep shaky breaths and looked at my hands crying. I had just appeared in the middle of nowhere in rural Iceland, I had no idea who I was or what I had done to deserve this.

After a while I stood up and looked to the sky, it was turning pink. What time was it?

The temperature was decreasing pretty fast so I guessed that it was sometime in November? Whatever, I needed to find somewhere to sleep or I would freeze.

I trudged trough the ankle-high snow and searched for a place to stay at for the night.

It felt like hours when I had finally found a place, it was a turf-roofed house. It looked comfortable enough, so I guess I'll stay here tonight.

I was going to knock when a girl around the same age as me had opened the door thus pushing me into the snow.

"OH MY GOD! I'm sorry!" This girl spoke English? Yet I'm able to understand her?

"Uh, it's fine." I could speak it to?

"Oh thank God, I thought that you would be mad." She blew her (h/c) back and pulled me up.

"Please allow me to make you some heitt súkkulaði." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside her home.

"Þakka þér" I decided to test this theory by speaking my native tongue, she seems to know how to say hot chocolate so.

"það er fínt." Yep she speaks Icelandic although her accents pretty bad.

"So, tell me where did you come from? This whole region belongs to me." WHAT!? How? I was a good few hours away from her.

"How did you pay for all of this?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Some of my relatives owned this land since Iceland become an independent nation." So that's for a few decades.

"Oh! The heitt súkkulaði!" She ran over to her wood stove and grabbed a few colorful cups.

"Here you go-" She paused "what's your name?" I sighed.

"My name is Emil Steilsson." I grabbed the cup and drank, that is some pretty good chocolate.

"Your Icelandic?" She asked, I nodded.

"I'm (f/n)(l/n).

"I'm not from here but an aunt of mine married into the family that owns this land. She sold it to me a few months ago." I nodded again as we sat and sipped to hot beverage.

After a few more oddly placed slurps I had finished my cup.

"Would you like some more?" She looked up to me, she had some beautiful (e/c). They reminded me of someone that I don't really remember.

"No thank you," I really did want more but I didn't want to sound greedy.

"Alright, well onto more pressing matters, it seems that the weather is finally changing because the snow has recently fallen." She says while getting and placing the cups in the sink.

"Would you like to stay for the night, Emil?" She asked without looking to me.

"Já, if it's not of any trouble." She smiled before hugging me. She smelled like black licorice.

"Hardfiskur is tonight's dinner! Please make yourself at home!" She said while running out the door. She must be a fisher to be making fresh hardfiskur.

"Well, this is nice." I walked around the large in ground home; it was fairly updated.

"I can tell that she's foreign." I looked at some of the things she had that looked like it was from (c/n).

"Emil!?" I walked out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen/living room.

"Já?" She was carrying a whole line of dried fish and herbs.

"Here could you give me a hand?" I nodded and ran over to the netted fish.

"Here, I'll go and grab the rest of the herbs just set that on the table." She ran back outside only to return with two bags of sea salt and other dried vegetables. She looked cold so I went to the heater and turned up the heat throwing fire wood into the furnace watching as the fire devoured the wood.

"Takk. I'll get started on the meal, this is my second time making this." She looked at me shyly.

"How about this, I'll prepare the food you can get changed and warmed up?" I smiled and her cheeks warmed up.

"Thank you Emil! I'll be sure to pay you back." She walked into her room and shut the door.

"No need you already are." I said hoping that she heard me.

"It's been a while since I've made this dish so bare with me." She just continued eating, I don't even think that she heard me.

"Fafs fwine! Ifs delicisfs!" She said while eating.

"Sorry, I said 'that's fine, its delicious." She smiled sheepishly; she's really cute.

"Takk, (f/n)." We continued to eat the only sound that could be heard was the wintery wind banging on the only window in the house.

"So, Emil, tell me where did you come from?" She said finishing her last piece of fish.

"I don't really remember actually." She looked concerned.

"What do you mean? Did you get hurt?" I shook my head profusely making it hurt a little.

"I don't think so. But I just remember waking up by the sea." She nodded.

"This is the small town of ólafsvík, so you are further north by the coast of the Atlantic ocean." I nodded I knew where I was but nowhere near home.

"I know where that is. But I think I was born in the capital." She smiled.

"That's Reykjavík, I could take you there if you want." She sounded a little sad.

"Thank you but I'd much rather stay here, I was just wondering where we were." She smiled and nodded concluding our conversation.

**~ Time skip of Puffins! FUN FACT! Ólafsvík is a real Icelandic town; it has the smallest population with only ****1,010****people. Main source of money is fishing.~**

(F/n) had given me a room to sleep in that was apparently in the same bunker as her so we were side to side. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was snoring softly.

(f/n) was very pretty, I loved the way her (h/l) (h/c) went with her kind personality and body shape. Of course I would never tell her that but still I couldn't help but watch her as she slept.

"I know I've said this like five times already but thank you, (f/n)." I spoke allowed before drifting into a silent slumber.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of fresh pancakes and sausage, it smelled like Tinos' cooking. I got out of bed and sprinted to the kitchen only to see (f/n).

Wait? Who's Tino? My head started to hurt and I fell to the ground while what sounded like ringing erupted in my head. What the hell?

"EMIL! Are you ok?!" (F/n) ran over to my hunched form and held onto me.

"What's going on, Emil? Are you ok?" She asked again, I tried to answer but my teeth were clenched shut.

"EGH AHH!" I tried to speak again only to be interrupted by my own screams of pain.

"EMIL!" The girl hung on tighter.

"I'm going to go and get my first aid kit!" she sprinted off to some room when the pain stopped instantly. What's wrong with me?

"(f/n) I'm alright, please calm down." I sat down at the table and grabbed some sausage.

"Emil! What happened?" She looked silly, her hair was tousled and her face looked tear stained.

"I don't really know but this is really good sausage." She let out a breath and sat across from me and grabbed a blueberry pancake.

"Thanks Emil." I nodded and bit into a syrup-drenched pancake.

"So, do you think you're up for a little bit of shopping?" She looked up from her plate for a second.

"What kind of shopping…?" She just giggled

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled while we walked around the small mall located at the heart of the Icelandic town.

"Why are you being the evil, (f/n) I hate malls let alone new people." She frowned.

"What about me? I just met you not even a day ago." I flushed.

"Well yeah! But you're different!" She smiled knowingly and grabbed my hand taking me to who knows where.

"I've been wanting to go into this new store that opened up when I first moved here but I didn't have the money." We stopped in front of an American store.

"Why here!" I shouted it was 'Forever 21.'

"Because they have cute clothes! Plus they have men's fashion so you can get some things! I refuse to walk around with you if you are going to keep wearing the same clothes!" I tried to pry my hand out of hers; even if it was nice..

"fínn. But if I end up in something more feminine then this," I motioned to the ruffles. "Then I'm going to kill you and toss your body into the ocean." She smiled and dragged me inside.

"Ok hold this, this, and this! I'll be right back honest this time!" She handed me some shirts and a pair of boots.

"Here try this on!" She pushed me into a stall and handed me some clothes.

I glared at the closed door hopping that it would reach her.

"I can feel that, try it on!" She yelled through the door. I laughed softly and slid on the outfit.

I had to say this outfit was nice she had taste. I looked into the mirror at the simple rolled-up long-sleeved lavender shirt adorned with light blue jeans; it even had a pair of black army boots. Nice and simple like her.

It was almost as if she was made for me.

"I like it." I whispered quietly.

"I knew you would," she said through the door. "I'm going to be at the cash register ok?" I heard her boots 'click' against the plaster flooring.

"Ok." I threw my original outfit in a bag and went to where she said she would be.

"Here, (f/n) let me pay." I took out money that I didn't even know I had and paid for everything.

"Wow Emil, thank you." I flushed again and turned away. " You're welcome, (f/n). Lets go and eat something." She nodded cutely and we walked out the store towards a restaurant.

Lunch was very eventful, I learned a lot about (f/n). She likes a lot of the stuff I do, like black licorice and puffins, she even hopes to get one in the future.

I'm starting to think that losing my memory was a good thing as well as ending up in the middle of nowhere, because I got to meet such an amazing girl.

"Hey Emil?" She asked while we walked down the quite coast.

"Já (f/n)?" I turned to her.

"I really have enjoyed spending time with you these past two days." She turned to me. I swore that she looked like an angel with the way the evening's sun hit her form.

"I have to (f/n)." She sat down in the cold sand and watched as the waves crashed against the shoreline, I awkwardly joined her.

"This is my favorite part of the day, watching as the tides go down and the northern lights come out." She pointed towards where the lights would appear.

"I haven't seen the lights in person since before I moved away to America." My head started to hurt again but I ignored it, the pain wasn't as bad as before.

" Is that so? Well lets wait a little while longer and watch them together." I nodded slowly and held her hand.

"LOOK! There coming out!" She shouted while pointing to the air above us.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I nodded while watching in awe as the lights grew brighter and the sky went twilight.

"(f/n) I know its only been a few days but I'd like to say thank you, and that I think that I've fallen in love with you…." That was the single most truthful thing I've have ever said. I've fallen in love with this rural beauty, she is possibly the most amazing person that I have ever meet and I'm glad that I am able to sit here with her today.

"Emil…" I looked away; my courage was draining at an extremely fast rate. I could feel my heart rate spike up.

"I love you too, I never thought that love at first sight was possible but I guess that I was wrong." I looked back to her and gave her an awkward smile.

I bent down to her face and lightly pecked her lips. They were soft; her breath smelt of the licorice we had shared an hour prier to this.

I was going to pull away when she grabbed my face and collided our lips again but rougher. There was so much passion flowing through us at that moment you wouldn't have been able to write it onto paper.

We pulled away to breath when It felt like my heart rate was going to fast for comfort.

"Emil?! EMIL PLEASE COME BACK! I think he's coming back call a-!" I could hear someone else's voice from somewhere in my head.

I looked back to (f/n) and she was staring at me confused.

"Emil what's going on?" She looked at my legs they were disappearing.

"WHA-WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!" I shouted as the rest of my body was fading into nothing.

"Emil….I love you." She was down on here knees crying.

"I don't know what's going on but I love you too. Forever and always with love from Emil."** (If anyone can catch that I will personal hug you)** I whispered as the last of my face disappeared.

"-he's coming back! He's coming back to us!" Who was that? Why am I so tired all of a sudden?

"EMIL! LOOK AT US!" I opened my eyes and they were immediately blinded by bright light.

"Wh-what? Where am I?" I opened them again and was face to face with my brother. Oh right I have on of those.

"Emil, we were so worried." My brothers voice was still monotone but it was laced with sadness. My memories began to come back to me.

"Where is (f/n)!?" I wanted to see the one I had been with for the past two days.

"Who's that?" My friends looked at me like I was crazy.

"The girl of my dreams the one I was with for the past two days!" I was getting angry.

"Emil…you've been in a coma for the past three months what girl are you talking about." Tino looked sadly at me.

"Why…so you're telling me that the girl I fell in love with is in my head?" I glared at him and he flinched.

"Ja" I looked over to the intimidating swede.

"Look, Emil we don't know what happened in your time asleep but there is no girl named (f/n)." Mathias had spoken up, his eyes looked puffy.

"I'm sorry for yelling." I apologized and got up. "What time is it?"

"Try and lay back down, you broke your arm in the crash, you're lucky you got away with only that. Its 10:00 on February 17th 2014, you've been out for three months." A doctor walked in.

"I don't care, about what happened to me I have to find (f/n)." I sprinted out of the room ignoring the pain in my mal-nourished legs. I could here them behind me.

"Almost there!" I yelled as I entered the school, ignoring the stares and gasps from the students behind me.

"LOOK! ITS EMIL!"

"OMG! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"YOU OWE ME $30!" People made bets on me?!

"GET HIM!" I heard Lukas shout over the ruckus.

I continued to run to my homeroom. Once there I opened the door and ran up to the girl I'd been searching for.

"(f/n), I missed you." I said earning a few gasps as well as surprised silence.

"Emil…." She looked surprised.

"I really love you, I'm so in love with you that it hurts." I said quietly while holding her hand.

"Emil….I.." Before she could finish Lukas broke through the classroom and grabbed my arm.

"Dumbass." He said simply and dragged me out of the room.

"WAIT! SIR!" I looked to (f/n) as she ran over to us and grabbed the arm that Lukas was pulling on.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly.

"My name is (f/n)." She said bravely.

"So you are real. I'm waiting out here, Emil, don't do anything else stupid." He left the room full of silent students.

"Emil. I heard some interesting things about you, please enlighten me as to why you 'love me'." She did air quotes, I flinched.

"I…I…I can't really explain I just know, its one of those things you cant explain but you know." She sighed.

" Then I can't say that I love you too." She started walking back to her seat when I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door where Lukas was staying.

"Leave." I pushed him further down the hall.

He shrugged and walked away.

I turned back to her and told her everything of the past 'two days' when in reality it was three months.

"Emil….I don't know how to react." She looked away.

"Please, just give me a chance." I was about to break down.

I grabbed her face and kissed her, it was half as much passion as the one in the vivid dream but that was because it was with an unwilling partner.

"Now do you believe me?" She was wide eyed before nodding vigorously.

"One of the things people told me was that you refused to get into any close intimacy unless it was with someone you loved." I nodded and hugged her.

"I'll give you one chance and one chance only." She started walking with me back to Lukas.

"I see that you got the girl, little brother." He just had to add that stupid remark, but I was too happy to care.

"Já, I did." I smiled to the smaller girl as she walked back to the room.

"Emil," I looked to her.

"Please, be carful next time, I wouldn't want my boyfriend getting hurt again would I?" She smiled before whispering on more thing.

"I didn't get to thank you for saving me so, takk." I smiled at her once more before she re-entered the classroom. She was like the (f/n) from my dreams.

"Come on lover-boy lets get you back to the hospital." Lukas grabbed my hand and started to drag me back.

"Ok." I said simply, I mean who cares; it just means that I can fall in love with her all over again.

**End**

**Thank you for reading I hope no one cried. Because I did ha-ha **

**Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
